At The End Of The Day
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: 18 year old Kat is selected for the ROH school and is abused on the way there,she is given the oppurtunity to train with some of the best UFC fighters and possibly have a contract with four different wrestling companies, which one will she choose?
1. Road Trip Turned Ugly

Road Trip Turned Ugly

18 year old Katarina Nicole King, or Kat as she was better known, was on the road in an RV with her 20 year old boyfriend, Jake, and his three friends, Randy, Dean, and Brent. Kat was sitting alone in the RV that night while the guys went out for a drink. When they came back, Kat was asleep, but suddenly Kat was ripped out of her sleep and was awakened by her boyfriend standing over her.

"Jake, it's like two in the morning. What are you doing?" Kat rubbed her eyes and looked around, but something felt off as she stared into his eyes. She saw him sit next to her and she smelt the alcohol on his breath.

"No, Jake, no!" Kat struggled as she tried to back away but found she hit the wall and she screamed even louder as he forced her down.

"Dean! Randy! Brent! Help! No, oh, stop Jake! Please!" Kat was crying and that's when Randy and Brent came in and pulled Jake off of her. Kat stood and walked away and into Dean.

"You know what? You've been a problem ever since you've been on this RV. When we get to Bristol you are on your own." Dean then walked away and left Kat to shake off what had just happened. Kat pulled out her wireless laptop and logged onto her Myspace account quickly. She wiped away any remaining tears and saw new messages and comments. She went to her comments and found her best friend and her boyfriend and his three best friends were in Vegas and going to see some UFC matches. She commented back explaining what had happened and went back to her homepage.

"Oh, please let it be from Chris." Kat silently prayed as she pressed the new messages and it opened into her inbox. It was of course and Kat sighed. He had messaged her about 5 minutes ago and he was still on. She began to read the message.

_Kit Kat, Austin told me he thought you were great, go log into msn so I can talk to ya. Check out the private room with your name on it. Password is hunting. Hurry up sababy!_

_Love for my Sababy,_

_Chris Sabin (Ur Monkey)_

Kat quickly logged into the MSN chat and found the room titled Sababy. She went in and typed in the password hunting. It opened and she saw Chris' name which was Monkey. She laughed at the nickname she had given him over two years ago. Her name was Primal Sin and so the chat began with Kat's opening statement.

(Here it begins the chat part in case you guys aren't to smart, but most of you are so.)

**Primal Sin: Chris, I'm glad you're here. Something really bad almost happened tonight.**

**Monkey: Please tell me it doesn't have anything 2 do w/ that guy u call a bf?**

**Primal Sin: Yes it does and he did something horrible. **

**Monkey: What did he try to do, Kat?**

**Primal Sin: Chris, he tried to rape me.**

**Monkey: Hold on, I'm getting the others in here. Go try and get ur friend on and we are planning a way for u 2 get 2 Bristol safely.**

**Primal Sin: Monkey, his friends told me they'd take me as far as Bristol. But I'll get Jade in here.**

**Primal Sin is away**

**Monkey is away**

**WizardHelms has entered chat**

**Roddy has entered chat**

**AusTheBoss has entered chat**

**Jak has entered chat**

**HuntingtonBeachBadBoy has entered chat**

**TheIrishShamrock has entered chat**

**JrgeTheCrnerMan has entered chat**

**MattTheBigBangHughes has entered chat**

**Primal Sin has changed name to Daxter**

**Daxter: Everyone here then?**

**Monkey: Duh, I still am baby girl.**

**WizardHelms: I heard and I'm here. Can I kick his ass yet?**

**Roddy: I second that!**

**AusTheBoss: Don't forget who the boss is!**

**Roddy: Shut up, Aus!**

**AusTheBoss: Don't bullshit me, Roddy! I ain't in a playful mood after hearing this!**

**Roddy: Well what the hell was the whole don't 4get who the boss is?**

**AusTheBoss: Shut up, Roddy.**

**Monkey: Listen all we need 2 do is make sure she gets there safe. 2 Bristol of course.**

**AusTheBoss: Ya, I know dude.**

**Jak: Kat I didn't know or think he'd do that to ya. I should have made you come with me and Cameron to Vegas!**

**Daxter: I know Ja, but I thought it would b fun!**

**HuntingtonBeachBadBoy: Yeah, and just think u could have roomed w/ me!**

**Daxter: That does sound quite appealing, T.**

**TheIrishShamrock: Tito, you are such a cocky bastard. I'm gonna teach u a lesson. Just u waits. I swear one day I will.**

**HuntingtonBeachBadBoy: Yeah right, Ken. A cold day in hell buddy!**

**Daxter: Ken, Tito, not now! Please!**

**TheIrishShamrock: Alright, sorry.**

**HuntingtonBeachBadBoy: Yeah sorry, sweets!**

**JrgeTheCrnerMan: Hey, baby girl, I'm here.**

**Daxter: Jorge! I miss u so much! Oh my god! I can't believe its u buddy!**

**JrgeTheCrnerMan has changed name to Jorge**

**Jorge: I miss u too. Wish I was there. U knows why. ;)**

**Daxter: Yeah I do, Jorge. :)**

**MattTheBigBangHughes: Hey, Hun. I heard all about what the ass did to u. I wish I would have been there so I could have kicked his face in.**

**Daxter: Thanks, Matt. I know u love me too.**

**Jak: Kat I can't get over this. It's just unbelievable. Cam's reading over my shlder and he saw what happened. He doesn't like u that much but he wants 2 kill Jake now.**

**MattTheBigBangHughes has changed name to MattieBoy**

**TheIrishShamrock has changed name to Ken**

**HuntingtonBeachBadBoy has changed name to Tito**

**AusTheBoss has changed name to Aus**

**WizardHelms has changed name to Helms**

**Daxter: Thanks guys, let me change my name too!**

**Daxter has changed name to Kat**

**Aus: So he really tried to rape u and then his friends are kicking u off the bus. Where r u at now? Can u tell us?**

**Kat: Yeah, they are Aus. Hold on. Wait are you still there Jade?**

**Jak has changed name to Jade**

**Jade: That's my name don't wear it out b.**

**Kat: Alright let me go check Aus!**

**Aus: Hurry up.**

**Kat: Okay it looks like we r in Penn right now, like in Allentown or whatever. **

**Tito: Well, my ass is getting on a plane and if Ken wants to join me along with Jorge and Matt we will come down there to see ya. And don't worry we'll get there b4 you can say cheese meets cheats on pets street.**

**Kat: And what's the point of the whole cheese thing there, T?**

**Tito: Just smile and wave sweets!**

**Kat: Ya, penguin boy!**

**Tito: Not funny, sweets!**

**Ken: Ya, fine I'll be there. We shouldn't be that long.**

**MattieBoy: I'm right there.**

**Jorge: U better believe that. We should get Rich and the guys on the phone too Matt.**

**MattieBoy: I know I am doing that as we speak. Tito how long and how many pple can fly in ur jet?**

**Tito: As many UFC fighters as we have. Oh and Jade we can pick u up w/ ur friends and bf to see her. Ooh and why not take the Ultimate Fighters we got. Well some of them.**

**Ken: For once I agree Tito. That sounds good.**

**MattieBoy: Well, Ken and Tito, u guys get a hold of ur teams and then we can just jet. I'm also calling Dana. You know he's like a brother to Kat right?**

**Jade: Yeah I know and I'm all over that. How long will the flight be?**

**Tito: Only a few hours. We always get the best flying hours. Alright I'm logging off 2 go and get ready. I expect everyone 2 b ready as soon as it hits 5 O'clock over here. We meet at the airport near the UFC place. Bye babe!**

**Kat: Bye, T!**

**Ken: Gotcha, man. Peace out Little Hen.**

**Kat: Bye Ken. See you two soon!**

**Ken has logged off**

**Tito has logged off**

**MattieBoy: I too gotta go get ready for the plane ride and working on some details w/ who wants to go on the plane. See ya soon Hun!**

**Kat: Alright, later Matt. Can't wait to see ur face buddy!**

**MattieBoy has logged off**

**Jorge: Well, as much as I hate getting off and leaving u I must. I know u can't wait 2 see me. I haven't seen u in 4ever.**

**Kat: I know Jorge. Please hurry u guys.**

**Jorge: I will I promise.**

**Jorge has logged off**

**Jorge left a note for Kat: Katarina I love you and can't wait to see my fighting sweet bear buttons! Later Baby! **

**Jade: Aww, He really likes u Kat!**

**Kat: I know.**

**Jade: Wait, how would u know?**

**Kat: I may not actually b a virgin Ja.**

**Jade: WHAT!**

**Kat: He was so gentle, Ja. He was so careful. Wait who's still in here?**

**Jade: Who cares? When was this!**

**Kat: Two summers ago, it was after one of our training sessions and he was laying next 2 me in the grass looking at me and then we just kissed. It happened so fast, Ja. I loved every minute of it. Wouldn't take it back 4 anything.**

**Jade: As long as he was careful, Kat.**

**Kat: Yeah he was now who just read all that!**

**Aus: Hehe.**

**Roddy: Hiya, Kat.**

**Monkey: Yeah still here and reading every word.**

**Helms: Coughs Yeah, whoo. That was a little awkward.**

**Kat: HA! Jokes on ya'll! I was lying! We just went out for a while but we never had sex. I'm still a virgin! Oh, no they are coming this way. I don't see Jake.**

**Jade: That wasn't funny, Kat! Anyways, just stay calm and minimize the screen and go to something else.**

**Kat: Alright. BRB.**

**Kat is away**

**Helms: I'm out, guys! Tell Kat I said goodnight and I will be waiting in Bristol for her.**

**Aus: Helms, how far are u from the ROH school?**

**Helms: Not 2 far. I'm coming there don't worry.**

**Aus: See ya in a bit then.**

**Roddy: I'm leaving the house Aus. Coming over with blankets and pillows and anything else that's soft for everyone to chill on when they get here. U okay w/ that dude?**

**Aus: Yeah of course, hurry up man. I swear we r gunna launch an attack on that bastard when he gets here.**

**Helms: U better believe that.**

**Roddy: U knows it bro!**

**Aus: Alright hurry up u 2!**

**Helms has logged off**

**Roddy has logged off**

**Aus: I guess it's just me, you, and Sabin for now.**

**Jade: Yeah. She's been gone for a long time. Think something happened?**

**Monkey: Don't say shit like that. You could make things worse than they are.**

**Kat: They r gone but they looked like they wanted 2 kill me.**

**Aus: Helms said to tell ya good night and Roddy is coming over 2 the ROH School w/ pillows n stuff. Helms will be waiting for ya too.**

**Kat: Okay, Aus. Just go to sleep Aussie Boy! Get some rest.**

**Aus: Alright, Night Kitty Kat!**

**Kat: I'm so gunna kill u for that one!**

**Aus has logged off**

**Kat: Well Jade, Chris, it's really late. I think I'm gunna try and go to sleep. Lock myself in somewhere in this dam place.**

**Jade: Well I'm gunna head over 2 the airport. We'll be there babe. Don't worry.**

**Monkey: Sure as hell we will. I'm guessing that it won't take 2 long for T and the boys to get there.**

**Kat: Alright guys, goodnight and I love you both 2 death!**

**Jade: Me too, Kat! Night girl!**

**Kat: Night, Jade!**

**Jade has logged off**

**Monkey: Kat, I love you and will protect you 4 as long as I am alive. Not even that rat bastard or his stupid friends will hurt u. Night, baby girl.**

**Kat: Night Monkey. I think I'm going to just leave the msn chat up so I can get back in easy. Night buddy. I love u 2!**

**Monkey has logged off**

**Kat is away**

Kat then closed the screen of her laptop letting it stay open a little and she rested her head on the seat where she was she covered in blankets and slid to the floor, no one ever sat there or looked under the table. It was covered so Kat was safe. Kat grabbed her laptop and pulled it under with her. She closed her eyes and hoped she would be able to sleep well that night.

Kat woke up about four hours later when she heard the soft chiming of an incoming message. She flipped opened her laptop and rubbed her eyes. She read the screen and saw Chris was awake.

**Monkey has entered chat**

**Kat: Hi, Chris. I see u didn't sleep well either.**

**Monkey: Yeah, can't stop thinking about this situation.**

**AusRoddyHelms has entered chat**

**Jorge has entered chat**

**Kat: Hi you guys!**

**AusRoddyHelms: Hey, it's all 3 of us here. Me, Roddy, and Helms.**

**Jorge: Hey, sweetie, u feeling okay?**

**Kat: Yeah. U with T and the guys?**

**Jorge: Yep. Jade's here 2.**

**Kat: Sweet. I think we are very close. I slept under a table. No one sits here and it's covered. They'll think I disappeared.**

**AusRoddyHelms: Yeah I agree. I am changing my name cause it's just weird.**

**AusRoddyHelms has changed name to Aus**

**Aus: That's better. Well I think you are close. **

**Kat: Yeah u knows what? I'm gonna go and get out from under here and go wait. Jorge how far are u guys from PA?**

**Jorge: T says we are about two or so hours away from our destination.**

**Kat: Alright, I think we'll arrive at the same time. I'm out for now boys. See ya.**

**Jorge: Bye, Kat.**

**Kat is away**

**Jorge is away**

**Aus is away**

**Monkey is away**

After Kat closed the lid of her laptop she got out from under the table and saw the guys sitting up front. They looked back at her and she looked down and she heard a sigh.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened last night and I know what I said was wrong, but you know as well as we do that you have to get off this bus." Dean's voice came through to Kat's ears and she nodded. She looked up at them and saw the brown spiked head that belonged to Dean and his brown eyes staring back into hers. She saw Randy's dark brown spiked hair and his blue eyes. Last she saw the green eyes and short black hair of Brent.

"Come here, Kat." Brent opened his arms to her and she ran over to him, beginning to cry uncontrollably. Brent hugged her close and then she gripped his shirt and he looked at her.

"Listen, my guys are coming and they are more than just a little pissed off. They are livid and want to kill him, Brent. I can stop them but part of me doesn't want to." Kat put her head down and backed away from Brent, but he only pulled her back over to him.

"If he gets beat up, that's his problem. Anyways a few guys shouldn't kill him." Brent said to her and she shook her head. Brent's eyes widened and he looked to Kat's laptop. "How bad is this?"

"Hold on and I'll show you how many people are coming." Brent nodded and looked to Randy who continued to drive and Dean who followed Kat over to her computer. She flipped the screen up and began typing. All at once Jorge's name appeared. Brent was sitting on one side of Kat and Dean on the other.

**Kat: Jorge, are u there? I need T to get me a list of everyone coming. Please try and hurry.**

**Jorge: U got it, baby. Anything else?**

**Kat: Not for now. Just get it as soon as possible.**

**Jorge: Will do. May take me a few minutes, even though I am a fast typer.**

**Kat: I understand. I'll be waiting.**

**Jorge: Gotcha. Over and out.**

**Kat is away**

**Jorge is away**

"Just wait a few minutes guys, he'll bring the list." Kat saw both guys nod to her and she rubbed Brent's hair and he laughed at her. Brent and Dean were both pretty close to Kat even though they were pretty much best friends with Jake. Randy, however, was somewhat a little stand offish towards Kat, but he seemed to be opening up to her a lot more. Especially ever since the incident that brought Dean and Brent even closer to her. Kat sat and remembered back on that one day when everything had gone wrong and…….

_Flashback two years ago_

_16 year old Kat was walking home after getting off the bus. She could see her boyfriend's house and she smiled to her self. Suddenly, amidst her thoughts and not watching a car came out of no where and Kat felt the impact. _

_Kat's body flew into the windshield and she screamed but she couldn't feel or hear anything. She fainted for a second and then she heard Brent's voice and Dean's voice and Randy's voice calling to her to wake up. There was an ambulance, there were cops. The driver apologized over and over again and promised to pay for any hospital bills._

"_We wanna go with her." It was Brent's voice and Kat tried to focus but everything was fuzzy and she felt dizzy. She heard the ambulance driver respond._

"_Only one of you can go." Then she heard Dean and Brent arguing and then an unlikely voice came to her and she was more than surprised._

"_I'll go with her, guys." Randy stepped forward and they both looked at him and finally nodded after a few seconds. They really had no time to stand around and argue about this. They could carpool behind the ambulance anyways._

"_Well, let's go. Come on." The ambulance driver and the EMTs got in and Kat began to fall asleep. Randy was sitting there and watching her with compassion and sympathy._

"_Don't die or anything, Kat. We need ya. I need ya." Kat felt Randy's hand take hers and she gripped it tight. He looked to her and smiled at her._

"_She'll be just fine, Mr.—" The one male EMT began to ask him and looked to the muscular looking young guy and Randy looked up._

"_Um, my name's Orton, Randy Orton." Kat could almost hear the gasp from the ambulance driver. Randy was taking time off from the WWE and at times people didn't recognize him. Kat was smiling inside, but the EMTs had given her medicine and she was falling asleep, so she couldn't feel any pain._

_Later that day after a few hours of confusion, the guys found out that Kat had a small break in her neck and her left arm was broken. She also had to have a few stitches because of a small gash that was a little below her belly button. No one really saw it because it was in a place where no one could see it even with a cut off shirt. Other than that she had been fine and it seemed to be one of the smaller and rare miracles that happened in these kinds of life threatening events. In the doctor's opinion, Kat should have died and yet something seemed to have protected her body._

_Dean and Brent arrived immediately after Kat and Randy got in. The three men never left her side and soon Jake would come in and stay by her side. The ones who would help her pass the time and heal would be Dean and Brent. Randy would help her train and help push her to want to be a wrestler. Jake would try and just be there to make her feel special and loved, when he could._

_End Flashback_

"Hey, I think he's back on." Dean said to her as he heard the chiming noise bringing Kat out of her memory and back to reality. She nodded to him and saw the list of names.

**Jorge: Kay, babe. Here it is. Full list.**

**Tito Ortiz, Dana White, Jorge Gurgel, Chuck Liddell, Matt Hughes, Frank Mir, Matt Hamill, Kendall Grove, Ken Shamrock, Jade Amante, Cameron Felling, Michael Bisping, Chris Leben, Sam Hoger, Rich Franklin, Nick Diaz, Robbie Lawler, Forrest Griffin, Joe Stephenson, Billy Rush, Jesse Forbes, Wes Sims, Josh Burkman, and Josh Thomson. That's the list for now. I'm pretty sure of it.**

**Kat: Great thanks Jorge. Can't wait 2 see u guys!**

**Jorge: Same here. These guys can hardly control themselves.**

**Kat: Alright until I need u or anything again, later!**

**Jorge: Alright, later Kat.**

**Kat is away**

**Jorge is away**

"He's screwed isn't he?" Dean asked her and she nodded to him sadly and happily at the same time. Brent and Dean looked at each other and Kat looked between them.

"We'll be there pretty soon." Randy said to the three as they came up front and Kat nodded and sat down on the floor next to Brent and Dean. All they could do now was wait until they got there. Then all hell would break loose at the opening of the RV's door.

Alright so this is my new story and if you read my author's note to my sequel to Cherish's story, which was titled Like A Rose, then you will understand and see what it is based around I think. Anyways, review and do whatever.

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	2. Into The Arms Of Safety

Into the Arms of Safety

Kat opened her eyes to the RV stopping and she looked around to see sun shining. Outside she saw movement and stood up from her place between Dean and Brent. She looked to Randy and then looked outside. There stood the Ring of Honor training school. It was absolutely beautiful. Kat walked to the door and grabbed her bags. Randy turned the engine off and Dean and Brent woke up. As she was getting off the RV she saw Austin, Chris, Jorge, and Dana spilling out of the school. Behind them came everyone else. Suddenly a dirty blonde pushed her way to the front with a black spiky haired guy behind her.

"JADE!" Kat screamed and Jade began to run but stopped suddenly in her tracks. Her eyes went wide with fear. Kat turned to look behind her and saw Jake standing there. Her eyes went wide as well and she felt panic and fear taking over her emotions.

"Leaving without saying goodbye? That's not nice." Jake said and raised his hand to her. As he did she fell to the ground and saw a shadow go flying over her head. It was almost too quick to recognize, but Kat immediately identified it.

"JORGE!" Kat screamed Jorge's (pronounced George) name and smiled to Randy, Dean, and Brent who all were smiling and not stopping the beat down that Jake was receiving. They understood that Jake deserved it and they wouldn't stop it, only Kat could do that in their eyes.

"We're going home and then dropping him off. Then we'll call back here and if you won't care maybe we'll join in on your training!" Randy said as Jorge stopped at Kat's hand on his shoulder and Dean and Brent helped pull him back onto the RV and threw him down. Kat nodded as she walked away in Jorge's arms. She flew into Sabin's arms and then went right to Dana.

"Hey, what about me, Kat?" Jade said as she came over to her best friend's side and Kat smiled as she turned to face Jade and her boyfriend, Cameron. Cameron, or Cam as Kat knew him, had been with Jade since they were in tenth grade.

"Hey, Ja, Cam." Kat said to them and Cam nodded at her. Almost immediately after saying that sentence she fell into Jade's arms crying her heart out. Cam stood behind Kat and helped to envelop the two girls in a hug. Soon the crying ceased and everyone was ushered inside the ROH building.

Tito Ortiz, Chuck Liddell, Matt Hughes, Frank Mir, Matt Hamill, Kendall Grove, Ken Shamrock, Michael Bisping, Chris Leben, Sam Hoger, Rich Franklin, Nick Diaz, Robbie Lawler, Forrest Griffin, Joe Stevenson, Randy Couture, George St. Pierre, Billy Rush, Jesse Forbes, Wes Sims, Josh Burkman, and Josh Thomson all were waiting inside. She hugged every one of them along with Gregory and Roderick.

"Alright, I know some of you guys are UFC fighters, so I think some of you should go back. If you guys who are fighters are cool with that and all." Kat began and saw some of the guys like Josh Burkman and Chris Leben and George St. Pierre shaking their heads. "Alright then, that idea has been shot down."

"Listen let us stay, alright Katarina. We'll help Austin train you." George reasoned in his French-Canadian accent and Kat's eyes lit up immediately and she nodded. George was a real big sweetheart. It was partly because of the fact he had been so kind to her when she was with Rich and Jorge.

"Alright but not all of you, okay?" Kat said to them and some nodded in agreement. After talking with everyone, Michael Bisping, Sam Hoger, Robbie Lawler, Frank Mir, Forrest Griffin, Wes Sims, Matt Hamill, and Josh Thomson agreed that they wanted to go back. This left Tito, Chuck, Matt, Kendall, Ken, Chris, Rich, Nick, Joe, Randy, George, Billy, Jesse, and Josh.

"Alright that leaves me with a lot of good fighters then!" Kat said happily as the fighters who wanted to leave did and the others crowded closer to her. She looked to Austin and he nodded at her. She gave him a hug and then pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"First we need to figure out who will train you in what and when, Kat." Leben said to her with his hair as colorful as ever and she nodded to him. Leben, St. Pierre, and Burkman had moved closer to her. Through knowing Jorge she knew Tito and through Tito she knew Josh, George, and Chris.

"I can train you all the time, Katarina!" Billy suggested and Kat nodded at him. Billy was the best in conditioning and so he would be vital to her training.

"I'll train you in your ground and pound and help Billy." Tito suggested to her and she nodded happily to him. Tito was well known for his temper and cockiness which Kat found to be very attractive.

"I'll train you in your submissions and stand up." Ken stated and Kat nodded a third time and looked to Rich, who nodded as well before speaking. Rich she had known through Jorge and because of Rich, Kat was a little quicker in her comebacks in terms of talking.

"I'll help train you in your striking and conditioning." Rich spoke and then Kat nodded a fourth time. This nodding was going to tire her neck out. But she had to nod because she was a little tired of talking.

"I will train you in Brazilian jiu-jitsu and help with conditioning, Kat." Jorge said as he stepped towards the front of the group and Kat once more nodded. Jorge was always there for her and she loved that about him the most.

"I'll help you have fun and help you exercise!" Jesse suggested and she smiled at his face. He was a new guy, one of the Ultimate fighters from Ken's team. She nodded to him and smiled to her self.

"I'll pitch in with the Muay Thai!" Kendall, another new face, stated and she nodded to him with another smile. Kendall was on Tito's team from what Kat was told and he was a real sweetheart.

"I'll help with your Jiu Jitsu and your boxing as well, Kat." Nick said to her and she nodded. She had known Nick through Rich and Jorge. He was a real kind and caring person and could really be laid back.

"I'll help with your takedowns and submissions, of course." Joe said to her kindly and she gave him a big hug. She loved Joe and his whole family. She had met them and had even been over for dinner.

"I'll help with your kicks, striking, and grappling." Chuck spoke softly and kindly to Kat making her laugh a little to her self. Randy stood next to Chuck and surprisingly shook his hand.

"I'll help you with your wrestling and clinches as well." Randy said and Kat nodded to him in respect and understanding. Randy had recently retired and this had caused a near upset for some people.

"I think I speak for the four of us when we say we'll be your inner circle and help you work on everything, including your punching and takedowns." Chris said to her and she nodded to the four guys who had moved forward and were on her side facing the crowd. This group included Josh, George, and Matt, who all nodded simultaneously back to her.

"I'll also be part of your inner circle, Katarina." Jorge said to her and he stepped over and stood next to Josh. Of course Jorge was going to be a part of the inner circle, he knew her pretty well.

"Me as well." Tito said to her and she nodded to him. She understood that much. Then Joe stepped over and stood next to Chris, who stood on the other side of her.

"But wait a minute now. Aus, does MMA have anything to do with the stuff in the Ring of Honor?" Kat asked a little confused and Austin nodded to her with a grin.

"Of course, Kat, because MMA and the UFC may be a part of your future and you are still going to learn from me and Rod and Gregory and Sabin, if he's staying." Austin explained as he focused his eyes on Dana who nodded to Kat at the mention of UFC being a part of her future.

"Really, Dana?" Kat asked in disbelief and he nodded again in confirmation before he began to speak. Dana White, or the UFC president, was not only her main connection to UFC, but he was also her closest friend, next to Jade. He was like her big brother. The guys had been right to say that. Dana was very protective of her at times and still could be as funny as nobody else.

"Yeah, I was thinking about how we don't have girls in the UFC and well we do, but they aren't fighting and then I thought well girls box, so they can fight in the UFC as well. This is only if you decide not to go into the Ring of Honor. Whatever you feel like when all this training is done." Dana said to her as she jumped up and down in a circle around the guys standing next to her.

"Alright, Dana I hear you! Now what to do about this training?" Kat asked the group who was her inner circle. Her inner circle now had seven guys in it and they were Tito, Chris, George, Josh, Jorge, Joe, and Matt.

"Well I think that we should all go up to Big Bear first. It'll be ideal for your training." Tito suggested and everyone eventually agreed. Jade sat off to the side with Cam and wasn't talking much at all.

"Jade, why don't you and Cam stay here with Aus, Sabin, Rod, and Gregory while I and the guys go up to Big Bear and train? I need to get closer to half of them and believe me, it'll be hard if I have my best friend to talk to instead of them, okay?" Kat asked her and Jade looked disappointed at first, but nodded in understanding. In order for Kat to get close to those guys, she had to be in tight quarters with them.

"Alright, wait though, I don't have enough beds at my place, so why don't we spilt up into groups of five?" Tito blurted out suddenly and Kat nodded to him. Everyone sat down in a circle and Kat wrote down each person's name, what they were going to teach her, and three different places to train at.

"Okay, here is my plan. I think that I will go with Tito, Josh, Kendall, Chris, and George up to Big Bear to train first. Then I will go to Middletown, Ohio to Jorge's training center and meet Jorge, Rich, Chuck, Randy, and Billy there. Last I will go to Team Miltech's training camp and meet Matt, Ken, Nick, Joe, and Jesse. How does that sound to you guys?" Kat asked the guys as she rattled off each location and who would be there to train her. They all nodded and then Kat picked up her bags.

"Ready already?" Tito asked her as he followed her to the door and she nodded. As she did Tito pulled out his cell phone and motioned for everyone to follow them and called his driver up. "The driver will be here in about fifteen minutes alright?"

As Kat nodded as the others came out and those who weren't going with her gave her hugs and said goodbye to her. Kendall, Chris, George, Josh, and Tito all stood waiting and then put their bags in the trunk when the driver pulled up. Soon everything was packed and it was time for Kat to go already. She got in the SUV that had come for them and sat between Tito and George.

"Alright, off we go, eh Katarina?" George said nervously to Kat and she smiled to him and gripped his hand. She knew why he was nervous. He hated planes and she did as well. Kat knew that it must have been torture going on that jet for him. She felt him squeeze her hand back and she gave him another reassuring grin as the SUV stopped and pulled into the airport.

They got out and hurried through the security check and onto Tito's plane. The trip back was surprisingly a little longer then the trip there because they were going to California. They also would have to drive up to Big Bear because it was in the mountains. As they settled into the jet, Kat looked around her. Tito sat near the window and she sat next to him with George on her other side and behind her was Chris in between Kendall, who sat directly behind Tito, and Josh, who sat behind George.

"Just close your eyes, Kat. We'll be there before you know it." Tito whispered in her ear as they lifted off and she nodded. She pulled the arm rest between her and Tito and her and George back so she could lay her head on George's chest and her feet rested in Tito's lap, where they were massaged and tickled from time to time.

……..About 8 hours later……..

"Alright, George, since she's still asleep and in your arms, you take her and carry her." Tito said as the plane landed and they were able to stand and get their things in the overhead compartments. George nodded and picked Kat up carefully and carried her off the plane behind Tito and the others.

"I call shotgun." Kendall said as he got out the SUV that belonged to Tito and they all laughed a little. Soon Kat was resting in a bed in Tito's huge house with George's arms wrapped around her tight. Next to her was Kendall and then next to him was Chris and out on the couch was Josh. Upstairs Tito lay resting peacefully and they all just slept. It had been along flight, which had consisted of Kat playing games and practicing some punches on the plane and then sleeping about an hour before they landed. Now they would rest until tomorrow which would begin Katarina's training.

**Okay so I thought I should redo this story and I did. So I hope everyone likes it better now! I wrote this and it will probably be a Ring of Honor/Ultimate Fighting Championship story………..anyways, I hope you liked it and please review for my sanity! Until next time!**

**Much luv,**

**Animus Patronus**


	3. Elevation

Elevation

Kat opened her eyes to the sight of a peaceful George St. Pierre asleep next to her. He had an arm wrapped around her and a smile on his face. She laughed and managed to get out of the bed without waking George. As she made her way up the stairs she grabbed her bag and found everyone sleeping. She looked around until she found the bathroom and went inside, locking the door and getting the shower.

She scrubbed her body and washed her hair and then got out, grabbing a towel and wrapping her self in it. She brushed her teeth and then pulled out her pink boy shorts, her pink Victoria Secret Angel's bra and put the on. She pulled on a tight cut off black and white shirt and then walked out of the bathroom. She was looking down and walked right into someone's chest.

"I hope you don't always walk around like that or you're going to drive those guys insane." The voice was so familiar that when Kat looked up she was shocked to see the person. It was insane but she was happy just the same.

"AUSTIN!" She said and jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around him. Austin was surprised at his and at first didn't know what to do, and then he wrapped his arms around her back. His hands wandered down her back and to her boy shorts where he played with hem of them before Kat jumped back out and pushed him away.

"No, Austin, no touchy. I belong to those five hot guys sleeping in various rooms in this house. Especially them." She said and Austin turned to see George and Chris standing in the doorway with their boxers on. "But don't worry you'll get me soon enough Aus." Kat whispered the last part in his ear and sauntered over to the two boys who realized the skimpy outfit she was wearing and Kat watched as their mouths dropped open. "Morning, George, Chris. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Of course, I had you with me." George said and she smiled at him as he smiled back dopily. She stood in front of him and played with the hem of the boxers and George began to shake. She thought about his strong arms wrapped around her waist and smiled.

"I'm sorry, am I making you nervous?" Kat asked him and he shook his head, pulling her a little closer to his body. His skin was warm and soft to the touch. She felt his defined abs and muscles and she nodded to him as he pushed against her. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her past Tito, Josh, and Kendall.

"Give us a few hours, okay?" George said to Tito as he passed him by and Tito nodded with a grin on his face. Tito knew better than to let this happen but he would let it happen ad then make them both pay for it the following day.

"Looks like they are about to hit it and with George's endurance that may be all day. Let's go out for breakfast and give them their privacy." Tito whispered to them as he heard giggling coming from the room with all the bedrooms. Then he gathered everyone together and they went out, locking the door behind them.

…………. While In the Bedroom with George & Kat…………

Kat giggled as George placed her on the ground and she smiled at him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her body up against his and she could feel his pulsating member against her thigh. She moaned a little as he captured her lips in a small kiss and then ripped into her mouth. She stopped him and pushed him onto the huge bed they had been sleeping on and she smiled peevishly to him.

She began to move and dance and watched as his eyes grew a little wide. She pulled her shirt off slowly and threw it to the side. Kat could feel him pulling her with his eyes. She moved closer to him and he grabbed her by the hips and started to kiss her belly. He carefully began to trace her stomach abs and she moaned and shuddered. Kat grabbed his shoulders for support and he stopped to look up at her. She looked down to him and he pulled her into his lap and laid back. She sat straddling on top of him and then she was rolled and was underneath him. He kissed a path from her lips, to her neck, down her chest and over her stomach to her panties. He looked up at her and she smiled. Suddenly she felt someone shaking her and………

"Hey, Kat, wake up." Josh was standing next to her bedside and she looked up at him sleepily. She sat up and nodded to him after a few seconds.

"Time for training, right?" She asked him and he nodded to her. She tried to figure out what she was thinking and why she would even think about what she did, but Josh kept on her and she was in the shower and out and dressed within minutes.

"Now what?" Kat asked Chris as he came out of the kitchen and he looked up the stairs as Tito came down.

"I'm going to head the training here and our first thing is to go ahead and start our day off with a run, Kat." Tito said as he rubbed his head and grabbed some water. Kat nodded and followed him out the door with Chris, Kendall, and George. This was going to be a long few weeks.

Alright I know I finally get one up but it's really short. Deal and I'll try and get a new one up for all of them. It's hard though because I'm running on low fuel.

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
